Field
Example embodiments in general relate to an exercise machine inclination device for providing variable exercise intensity on an exercise machine by inclining the exercise machine. In one embodiment, a Pilates exercise machine is rapidly inclined at one end concurrently while an exerciser is performing exercises.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Contemporary Pilates apparatuses are well known throughout the fitness industry, and have remained true to the core designs introduced by originator Joseph Pilates in the early 1900s. Pilates apparatuses are generally comprised of a rectangular, horizontal base structure with parallel rails aligned with the major length axis of the rectangular structure, and a slidable carriage thereupon that is attached to one end of the structure by springs or elastic bands that produce a resistance bias. Moving the slidable carriage horizontally and along the rails in a direction opposite the end of the apparatus to which the spring resistance is attached creates a workload against which therapeutic or fitness exercises can be performed.